Sing The Spy a Lullaby
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: Songfics about the Gallagher Girls. From touching romances, to sad sob stories. Stories that reach your heart, to the ones that make you laugh. Either way, every spy deserves a lullaby.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea in my head for a while, and I had to write it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG by Ally Carter or "Breakeven" by The Script.**

_Theme - Heartbreak_

_Characters - Zach/Cammie_

_Song - Breakeven_

* * *

"It's not what it looks like." - A common phrase used among people. But maybe the person just isn't looking hard enough. Maybe they don't have all the facts. Maybe they aren't sticking around to see what really happens.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathin'_  
_Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even._

He saw Josh walk up to her. He saw him wave, but he wasn't close enough to hear him call out to her.

"Hi, Cammie!"

She smiled as he approached. "Hey, Josh."

But Zach didn't hear the sadness in her tone.

_Her best days were some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man who's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleepin'_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even, no._

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Josh asked before pulling Cammie in for a kiss.

Zach clenched his fists. Even though he broke up with Cammie a long time ago, it doesn't mean he was over her. He still loved her. He just wanted to protect her.

He didn't see Cammie flinch away from Josh.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up but you're okay?_  
_I'm fallin' to pieces, yeah._  
_I'm fallin' to pieces._

"Actually, yes."

Zach watched as they spoke. He wished he could hear what she was saying to him. He watched Cammie's lips move as she talked. He wanted to be the one she was talking to.

But he didn't see the way Josh's smile faltered.

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise man's gonna stop the bleedin'_  
_'Cause she moves on while I'm still grievin'_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even, no._  
_[ Lyrics from: r/reece+mastin/breakeven_ ]_  
_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up but you're okay?_  
_I'm fallin' to pieces, yeah._  
_I'm fallin' to pieces, yeah._  
_I'm fallin' to pieces, yeah._  
_I'm fallin' to pieces, oh._

"It's because you still love him, isn't it?" Josh asked.

Cammie nodded. "I'm really sorry, Josh. I wanted us to work out, but..."

"It's okay, Cammie."

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took the suitcase, I took the blame_  
_I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh_  
_You left me with no love and no love to my name_

Zach wanted to go over there and tell _Jimmy_ that he couldn't have Cammie. He wanted to win her back. But he couldn't blow his hiding spot. He couldn't have the Circle get to her.

"Cam, I still wanna be friends."

She nodded and offered a smile. "Me too."

Zach saw them hugging from his hiding space. He saw Josh and Cammie walk away from each other. But he was angry she would just give up on him. He thought she would at least still love him like he loved her.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathin'_  
_Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heartbreaks no it don't break, no it don't break, no it don't_  
_Break even, no!_

Zach Goode didn't know a lot. Maybe that's because he didn't look enough. He didn't see that the hug Cammie gave Josh was a good-bye hug.

He didn't see Josh's smile turn into a hurt frown.

He didn't see Cammie pull out a jacket that was given to her in junior year.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And, what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_  
_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up but you're okay?_  
_I'm fallin' to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm fallin' to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm fallin' to pieces!_

Zachary Goode didn't see the tear that rolled down her cheek when she pulled the heavy jacket over her shoulders and thought about a certain green-eyed Blackthorne Boy.

_When a heart breaks, no it don't break even._

* * *

**Did you like it? Review!**

**Okay. I need ideas. You got any themes, songs, or characters you want me to write about? Even my original characters! Review or PM me!**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


	2. Chapter 2

**I promise I'll do whatever you guys suggest. I just had to write this one before I forgot :)**

_Theme: Love and Loss_

_Characters: Zach/son_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zachary Goode. I also don't own the song "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade._

* * *

Zach looked at his son, trying to find the words to tell him. How could he break the news? He obviously couldn't just say "Hey, son? Yeah, your mom was a spy and she died on a mission." No. He didn't want his son being part of the spy world. He couldn't risk losing everything. So he sat down next to the young boy and looked at him.

"Son, I'm gonna tell you a story…"

**_By the time I was your age I'd give anything to fall in  
Love truly  
Was all I could think,  
That's when I met your mother  
The girl of my dreams,  
The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen._**

"Dad, when I fall in love, I wanna end up like you and mommy."

The only thing Zach could do was continue with the story, trying not to cry.

They say it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. But that was a lie to Zach. It hurts so much less if you never love.

**_She said boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
"I can't help but notice you staring at me,  
I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,  
I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_**

**_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do_**  
**_Terrible things._**

His son looked at Zach, curious as to why Zach would say something like that. He eased away from his dad, shaking his head slowly.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

**_Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink  
And we'd laugh at the stars and share everything.  
Too young to notice and too dumb to care,  
Love was a story that couldn't compare.  
I said girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
"I made you a present with paper and string,  
Open with care now, I'm asking you please,  
You know that I love you,  
Will you marry me?"_**

"Son, I'm just gonna come out and say this."

"Dad, please…"

"I'm sorry…"

**_Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do  
Terrible things  
You'll learn one day, and I hope and I pray that God  
Shows you differently._**

The boy covered his ears, and Zach couldn't take it. He couldn't do this to his son. So he lied.

**_She said boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_**  
**_"It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._**  
**_Please don't be sad now, I really believe,_**  
**_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_**

"Dad, don't do this to me..."

"I have something to tell you. Your mom…"

**_Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees._**

**_So don't fall in love there's just too much to lose_**  
**_If you're given the choice, I'm begging you choose to_**  
**_Walk away, walk away,_**  
**_Don't let it get you, I can't bare to see the same_**  
**_Happen to you._**

"She's not coming back."

"No. I don't like this story..."

"Me either. I'm sorry..."

**_Now son, I'm only telling you this, because life can do_**  
**_Terrible things._**

* * *

**I love this song. It almost made me cry :( What do you all think? I have about 5 requests that I'm writing up.**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**

**P.S. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the first request I got. Props to _Don't Forget About Me_ for the idea :)**

_Theme: Love_

_Characters: Preston/Macey_

_Song: A Thousand Years_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Preston or Macey. I also don't own the song by Christina Perri. Blah blah blah._

* * *

He stood beside her and held out his arm. "Ready?"

Macey sighed. "No. But I have to be."

"Come on. It'll be fine."

"That's what you think."

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer _

Preston stood by, watching her interact with people. When she got back to him, she groaned.

"I really hate this."

"You're not the only one," he replied, glancing at the spiderman watch. "It'll be fine."

"I don't believe you."

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"We can't live like this forever, you know," she said.

Preston grinned. "But that just makes it all the more fun."

"It's also hard."

"Come on, Mace. It'll be fine."

"Whatever."

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer_

"You're really a spy?"

"Yes."

"And you graduated from a spy school?"

"Yes. It's okay if you wanna break up now..."

"It'll be fine."

"Really?"

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. She stood there with a hand on her hip.

"You know you have to ask the question in order for me to answer, right?"

"Fine. Will you marry me?"

She jumped into his arms. "Hell yeah!"

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

She stood behind the heavy doors, fidgeting nervously. The doors swung open and she walked down the aisle. Cameras were flashing, and people were openly gaping. But she was used to it. When she finally reached the end of the aisle, Cammie, Bex, and Liz grinned at her.

"Nervous?" Prestion whispered into her ear.

"No. I'm Macey McHenry."

He chuckled. "It'll be fine."

This time, she smiled. "I know."

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

**Finally a happy ending! Are you proud of me? ;) I really hope you liked this one. It was actually easier than I thought after I got the idea into my head.**

**So thank you, for the support :)**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**

**P.S. I'm still open for ideas!**

**P.P.S. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have had some inspiration, my loves! So this one is for Alex :) Just because I love you that much for the idea!**

_Theme: Love_

_Characters: Zach/Cammie_

_Song: I Swear This Time I Mean It_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the song by Mayday Parade. Blah blah bleh._

* * *

**_Oh Florida, please be still tonight  
Don't disturb this love of mine  
Look how she's so serene  
You've gotta help me out_**

**_And count the stars to form in lines_**  
**_And find the words we'll sing in time_**  
**_I want to keep her dreaming_**  
**_It's my one wish, I won't forget this_**

"I'm sorry, Zach. It just isn't working out."

She wouldn't meet his gaze, but somehow, he knew that she was trying to let him off easy. Either she was just a really good person, or she just didn't like him anymore.

So maybe that's why he didn't stop her from leaving. In fact, he made it seem as if he wanted it. Instead of blocking her way, he stepped aside and forced a smile.

"Bye, Cam."

**_I'm outdated, overrated_**  
**_Morning seems so far way_**

**_So I'll sing a melody_**  
**_And hope to God she's listening_**  
**_Sleeping softly while I sing_**  
**_And I'll be your memories_**  
**_Your lullaby for all the times_**  
**_Hoping that my voice could get it right_**

"Zach, I- Woah! What happened?"

Grant stopped in the doorway and looked at the man lying on the floor, dead to the world. He nudged Zach with his foot, but there was no movement.

"Zach?"

"Go away."

"Come on, man. Get up."

"If you don't leave, then I will."

"Dude, I'm not letting you get away that easy. Tell me what happened."

**_If luck is on my side tonight_**  
**_My clumsy tongue will make it right_**  
**_And wrists that touch_**  
**_It isn't much, but it's enough_**  
**_To form imaginary lines_**  
**_Forget your scars, we'll forget mine_**  
**_The hours change so fast_**  
**_Oh God, please make this last_**

"She didn't give you a reason why she left?"

"She said it wasn't working out."

"You're an idiot."

"What?"

"Nothing. Sorry, but you gotta figure this out yourself."

"You can't help?"

"I am helping."

"How?"

"I didn't let you leave, did I?"

**_'Cause I'm outdated, overrated_**  
**_Morning seems so far way_**

**_So I'll sing a melody_**  
**_And hope to God she's listening_**  
**_Sleeping softly while I sing_**

"Come on, Grant. Just tell me what to do!"

"You really don't know?"

"No! Please. I'm begging here!"

"Sorry. You really need to figure it out on your own."

"Fine. I'm leaving."

"No. Stay."

**_And I'll be your memories_**  
**_Your lullaby for all the times_**  
**_Hoping that my voice could get it right_**  
**_Could get it right_**

"Grant, I think I'm gonna die."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have Cammie anymore."

"I've been dropping hints this whole time, idiot. Do you want the answer straight out?"

"What's the point? She hates me."

"Chase her."

"Huh?"

"I said chase her. Go."

**_You could crush me_**  
**_Please don't crush me_**  
**_'Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure_**  
**_And I won't let you down_**  
**_I swear this time I mean it_**

"Cammie!"

The girl stopped, holding her suitcase to her side as she turned around. "Zach?"

"Gallagher Girl, I-"

"Save it."

"Please."

"Goodbye, Zach." She turned and started walking away, knowing he would let her. Again.

But strong arms wrapped around her, and she couldn't break free.

"No. Not again. You're not leaving me again."

**_And I'll sing a melody_**  
**_And hope to God she's listening_**  
**_Sleeping softly while I sing_**

**_And I'll be your memories_**  
**_Your lullaby for all the times_**  
**_Hoping that my voice could get it right_**

* * *

**Not the best, but I like the whole Grant/Zach situation. :) Much love to you, Alex.**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


	5. Chapter 5

**I almost made myself cry with this one. Prepare the tissues!**

_Theme: Courage, Faith, and Love_

_Characters: Zach/Cammie_

_Song: Our July in the Rain_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls or the song by He is We._

* * *

**_Bring me back to holding hands in the rain,  
I swear I'd ease your pain.  
Lift you up so you could finally see  
The love you are to me._**

"Run away with me."

"I can't."

Fear can leave people with very few options. Whether they are life changing, or minor. Some people can overcome their fears. They can make the right decisions without being scared to.

**_I've had time and I've had change  
I've been broken but still I can't explain.  
Our July.._**

**_Why'd I have to go and do you like that?  
Thought I'd moved on, then you brought me right back.  
To the night you took my kiss away from me.  
I took yours too, then I lost you._**

"Why did you leave?"

"It was your idea."

"I meant leave _with me_."

"I left anyways. And now I'm back. No difference."

"Yes, there is. You could have gotten hurt."

"But I didn't."

"You don't even remember!"

Bravery makes you do stupid things. It causes you to do things that you aren't proud of, but have to live with. It can either help you live, or it could hurt you. And others.

**_Would you bring me back to holding hands in the rain,  
I swear I'd ease your pain.  
Lift you up so you could finally see  
The love you are to me._**

_**I've had time and I've had change**_  
_**I've been broken but still I can't explain.**_  
_**Our July in the Rain...hey..**_

"Don't run out on me again. Okay?"

"Okay."

Safety doesn't run through normal people's minds all the time. But they aren't normal. They're spies. And for a spy, sometimes safety is the only thing on their minds.

**_Every part of me is broken now  
I tried to scream but nothing came out  
drop my pride and I reveal my inside  
and it all came pouring out._**

"I knew you'd try to run away again."

"I have to."

"I'm coming with you."

Courage makes you do the unthinkable. It either leads to great victory, or major loss.

_**Would you bring me back to holding hands in the rain,**_  
_**I swear I'd ease your pain.**_  
_**Lift you up so you could finally see**_  
_**The love you are to me.**_

_**I've had time and I've had change**_  
_**I've been broken but still I can't explain.**_  
_**Our July in the rain**_

"I love you, Zach."

"I love you too, Gallagher Girl."

Those three words are so simple, yet so complicated. It emphasizes something stronger than rage. Something stronger than hate. It takes a lot to destroy it.

**_This melody  
will never speak  
all the things that I regret if I could say anything  
my apologies for the way I ended things  
see I love you but it scared me,  
you scared me,  
you scared me,  
you scared me,  
would you please.. _**

But it doesn't take much to tear it apart.

"No!"

"Run!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to."

**_Bring me back to holding hands in the rain,  
I swear I'd ease your pain.  
Lift you up so you could finally see  
The love you are to me._**

"Your son is nothing like you."

"He is."

"No. He's not."

"Any last words?"

Faith. Something you can hold on to, and never let go.

**_I've had time and I've had change  
I've been broken but still I can't explain.  
Our July..oh oh oh oh_**

"It's been a year, Zach. You have to move on."

"Never."

"She's not coming back."

"You don't know that."

Hope can disappear so easily. It takes a strong person to keep it. But at one point or another, it's gone. Gone with the wind.

**_Would you bring me back to holding hands in the rain,  
I swear I'd ease your pain.  
Lift you up so you could finally see  
The love you are to me._**

With confusion and questions, there are always answers. Some you want, some you wish weren't true. But as they say, the truth will set you free.

"Goodbye, Gallagher Girl."

**_I've had time and I've had change  
I've been broken but still I can't explain.  
Our July.._**


	6. Chapter 6

**For Shea (lol, can I call you that?) aka someonewholovesbooks for the magnificent idea :) I guess you can probably tell that I got a little stuck on this one...but whatever. It might not be what you wanted, so...yeah.**

_Theme: Love_

_Characters: Zach/Cammie_

_Song: Fix You_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls or the song by Coldplay._

* * *

_**When you try your best but you don't succeed **  
**When you get what you want but not what you need **  
**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep **  
**Stuck in reverse** _

She squirmed around in bed, trying to sleep, but failing. There was just something bothering her. Something forcing her up on her feet and out the door. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Cammie walked along the empty sidewalk.

And that's when she saw him. With another girl.

"Josh?"

He broke away from the girl so fast that she stumbled into the wall of a house. Josh ran a hand through his hair, like he always did when he got nervous. But he didn't look guilty. He just looked…like Josh.

"Cammie, I-"

He never got to finish that sentence, because she was running away.__

**When the tears come streaming down your face **  
**When you lose something you can't replace **  
**When you love someone but it goes to waste **  
**Could it be worse? **

**Lights will guide you home **  
**And ignite your bones **  
**And I will try to fix you**

With only the moonlight to show her when to go, she slowed her pace. A flashback from about a month ago came up in her mind.

She was sitting in Josh's living room, just talking. He looked at her. "What did you do today?"

She shrugged. "I went to the mall with a friend."

Beside her, Josh tensed. "Which friend?"

"Bex. Why?" She was confused about his suspicious tone.

"Because I saw you with that Zach guy. Are you cheating on me?" he accused.

She gasped and jumped up. "I would never do anything like that! You're an idiot."

"And you're a slut."

After that, she bounded out of the house. But not before he could call, "And a coward! You just run away from all your problems, don't you?"

As Cammie stood there in the dark of the streets, she couldn't remember why she ever forgave him. But she did know something. She knew that she would never go back to him again.__

**High up above or down below **  
**When you're too in love to let it go **  
**If you never try you'll never know **  
**Just what you're worth **

**Lights will guide you home **  
**And ignite your bones **  
**And I will try to fix you**

Where would you go if you saw your boyfriend cheating on you? What would you do? Most people know exactly where to go for help. But in Cammie's case, there was nowhere she could turn to. Macey was on some campaign trip with her dad, Bex was in London, and Liz was off on some Science Convention.

She was alone. Or so she thought…__

**Tears come streaming down your face**  
**When you lose something you cannot replace**  
**Tears come streaming down your face**  
**And I…**

Cammie burst through his door, hoping he was awake. When she saw him sitting on the couch, staring at her tear-streaked face and shivering form, he stood up. Zach had never been in this situation before. Does he ask what's wrong? Does he call one of her friends?

His question was answered when she ran into his open arms.__

**Tears come streaming down your face**  
**I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes**  
**Tears come streaming down your face**  
**And I…**

He stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. When Zach led her over to the couch, she clutched him to her, as if holding on for life. He buried his face in her hair and wiped at her tears.

"What do you want me to do? Tell me and I'll do it," he whispered.

"Hold me."

And so he did. He held onto her because he didn't want to see her cry. Zach held onto her because he was afraid to let go. He held onto her because she needed it. She needed _him. _And he was going to fix her. No matter what.__

**Lights will guide you home **  
**And ignite your bones **  
**And I will try to fix you**

* * *

**So...did you like? Please review!**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, it's about time I do something for my little Swifties! xD For those of you that would do anything for the ones you love... :)**

_Theme: Letting Go_

_Characters: Zach/Cammie_

_Song: Ours_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls or the song by Taylor Swift._

* * *

_**Elevator buttons and morning air**_  
_**Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs**_  
_**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares**_  
_**But right now my time is theirs**_

"It's either her or you."

The answer was easy, and she knew it.

"Well, what is it going to be, Zachary?"

So without missing a beat, Zach stood up and headed towards the door. His mother's harsh voice didn't stop him. Only made him pause to answer.

"Me."

_**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**_  
_**They'll judge it like they know about me and you**_  
_**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**_  
_**The jury's out, my choice is you**_

It didn't take long to find her. She may be the Chameleon, but he was Zach Goode.

He squinted through the sun's glare and saw her talking to her grandfather. She handed over a pickle jar and he opened it for her, giving a pat on the head.

Zach chuckled. She was a perfect actress.

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_  
_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_  
_**And life makes love look hard**_  
_**The stakes are high, the water's rough**_  
_**But this love is ours**_

Zach knew he was probably running out of time. But he didn't care. If his own mother was going to force him to join the Circle, he would make her wait as long as he pleased.

Cammie walked along the lake, admiring the water. Relaxing in the peacefulness. But there was something in the way her gaze darted around at every little sound that told Zach she was alert. That she could take care of herself.

After all, she was a spy.

_**You never know what people have up their sleeves**_  
_**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**_  
_**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles**_  
_**But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine**_

Night came, and he was still there. Watching, listening.

When morning arrived, he wasn't tired yet. He was captivated, almost. Cammie was twirling around in the grass. Her bare feet moved delicately, and her white dress swayed as she danced to imaginary music. With the wind blowing through her hair, Zach couldn't think of a time when she was more beautiful.

Eventually, she stopped, looked around, and dashed inside.

_**And you'll say**_  
_**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**_  
_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_  
_**And life makes love look hard**_  
_**The stakes are high, the water's rough**_  
_**But this love is ours**_

His eyes were drooping as Cammie cleaned the fish. Even dressed in an old t-shirt and faded jeans, she stood out.

Of course, she looked completely natural at the same time. But that was just her. And he loved it.

I mean, who wouldn't love a pavement artist?

_**And it's not theirs to speculate**_  
_**If it's wrong and**_  
_**Your hands are tough**_  
_**But they are where mine belong and**_  
_**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith**_  
_**With this song for you**_

The sun was setting, and Cammie was watching the sunset from her spot on the clean grass. With her hair splayed out under her, and the sky filled with all sorts of pinks and orange streaks, she let herself drift off.

He wanted to stay awake and watch over her all night, but he knew it wasn't needed. She could protect herself.

She wasn't a gallagher girl for nothing.

_**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth**_  
_**And I love the riddles that you speak**_  
_**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored**_  
_**'Cause my heart is yours**_

Zach watched as she stepped out of the house innocently, looking around before pulling two knitting needles from her pocket. She walked over to the scarecrow and poked at it with the needles. After a few seconds, she swiped the knitting needle and...nothing happened. But she poked the head of the scarecrow, ever so gently, and it fell to the floor.

He let a slow smile spread across his worn face. Because that was _his_ Gallagher Girl.

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_  
_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_  
_**And life makes love look hard**_  
_**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**_  
_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_  
_**But they can't take what's ours**_  
_**They can't take what's ours**_

They say when you love something, let it go. So Zach turned around and started walking down the path he came. Sure, his conscience wasn't clean, but he felt lighter. Happier knowing she was safe.

With his hands in his pockets, and broad shoulders slumped, he continued on his way.

And he could only think that maybe, when this was all over, his Gallagher Girl would come back to him.

_**The stakes are high, the water's rough**_  
_**But this love is ours**_

* * *

**I think I deserve to boast about this one ;) I am exceptionally proud of how this turned out. I just hope you guys would tell me what you thought.**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is for a guy that will never ever read this…You see, there's a story behind this song for me. Skip the A/N if you don't wanna hear it :)**

**I had this…AMAZING friend that I always argued with. We never got along when we were around other friends, but when it was just us…Yeah, we STILL didn't get along :P Sometimes, though, we would get all soft and let our walls drop. :) He was the "bad boy" at our school. You know, got into fights, does what he wants, etc. Even though he was a real jerk sometimes, when I pushed everyone away, he was always the one chasing me.**

**There was this one girl (my BEST girl friend) that actually brought us closer together. She told us that being around both of us was like witnessing WWIII. Anyway, one day she moved, and me and this guy were…hurting. We were just sitting outside of the school on the steps when he leans over and hugs me. I would usually shove him away or crack a joke, but I just let him hug me. All of a sudden, he pulls away like I shocked him, and he won't look at me. I get up, thinking he doesn't want me there anymore, when he pulls me back down and hugs me again. But that time, I actually saw his face. He was CRYING. **

**A month later, he gets "sick" and doesn't come to school for a week. Then another. Then another. After that, I went and asked one of his friends what happened, and they went "Oh, you didn't hear? He moved two weeks ago."**

**So I was like "WHAT?!" I went around that day sulking when one of my friends came up to me and shows me her phone. Right there on the screen it shows a text from him to her saying: Tell her I miss her.**

**And that was the last I heard of him. I met him about 5 years ago. But now I know why he didn't tell me. (He told one of his friends, and I threatened them until they spilled :P) He said he didn't wanna see me cry like he did when our other friend left. Yep, that's my little criminal :)**

**Enjoy the one-shot.**

_Theme: Unconditional Love_

_Characters: Zach/Cammie_

_Song: Criminal – Britney Spears_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters._

* * *

**_He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun  
I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart_**

"He's a bad influence, Cammie," Rachel said.

She looked at her daughter with sad eyes, willing her to understand. But there was nothing worse for a teenage spy than having your parent tell you that you can't be around the one boy that she won't have to sneak around with.

"No, he's not."

**_But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_**

__"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to forbid you from seeing him."

Forbid? Who, in their right mind, would forbid a girl from seeing somebody she obviously cares about? Cammie looked up at her mother, wanting to beg, but nothing came out.

"But-I...I-I...Mom, please..."

"The decision is final."

**_He is a villain by the devil's law  
He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none  
Oh-aaall I know, should've let go, but no  
'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart_**

"They're right, you know."

No, he couldn't be agreeing with them. There had to be something else- Anything else they could be right about. Anything. But she knew what he meant, and she couldn't stand it.

"No, they aren't. I know you can't hurt-"

"Can't? Or won't?"

**_But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_**

"Please don't do this..."

"I'm sorry, Cammie."

"No, you can't just make him g-"

"Stop. You're only making this harder for me."

"Good!"

**_And he's got my name  
Tattooed on his arm  
His lucky charm  
So I guess it's OK  
He's with me  
And I hear people talk (people talk)  
Try to make remarks  
Keep us apart  
But I don't even hear  
I don't care_**

There was something about him. Something that wouldn't allow her to let him go. Something that drew her to him almost like gravity.

So she chased him.

"Wait, Zach!"

**_'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy_**

"You shouldn't be here, Gallagher Girl. Go back inside."

"No."

There was no use, and he knew it. You can't out-stubborn the most stubborn girl on the planet. Especially if she's a spy.

"Cammie? What are you-"

"Mom, I can't..."

**_ Mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational,  
It's physical_**

"I'm not leaving him. I won't."

"Cammie, this is for your own-"

"No."

"But-"

"I won't leave him."

"Then I guess-"

"He's not leaving me either. Whether he likes it or not."

"There's no way I'm letting you go, Gallagher Girl. No way."

**_ Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside  
I just can't deny, I love the guy_**

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) This song popped up in my head, and I thought of my friend...So I decided to write about it.**

**Love you guys so much...so much.**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Taylor Swift song. Do you love me for it? Or do you hate me? ;)**_  
_

_Theme: Taking Chances_**  
**

_Characters: Zach/Cammie_

_Song: Fearless_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Unfortunately..._

* * *

_"And what's wrong with being sane?" Macey yelled through chattering teeth over the water._

_Zach smiled and yelled, "Insane means fewer cameras!"_

_-Only the Good Spy Young  
Ally Carter_

**_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
_****_The street looks when it's just rained  
_****_There's a glow off the pavement  
_****_you walk me to the car  
_****_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
_****_In the middle of the parking lot_**

**_Yeah  
Oh yeah_**

I looked at Zach. He was grinning as he held up the paint gun.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked uncertainly.

He nodded and looked at me as if I were crazy. And with the way he was looking at me, I almost _did_ go crazy.

"This is insane," I muttered.

"Insane means less chance of losing the game." And with that, he aimed and shot. And somewhere in the background, I heard Bex yelp.

_**We're drivin' down the road**_  
_**I wonder if you know**_  
_**I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now**_  
_**But you're just so cool**_  
_**Run your hands through your hair**_  
_**Absent mindedly makin' me want you**_

Zach raised an eyebrow at me. "Well?"

"No," I shook my head. "No way."

"Come on, Gallagher Girl. You've done it before, you can do it again."

"But that's different, Zach. Last time I did this, I was-"

"Running away. And before that you did it to see Jimmy. It's my turn now."

He smiled as he saw me give in, and motioned for me to go into the passageway. "After you."

And for the first time since I ran away, I snuck off campus.

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this**_  
_**You take my hand and drag me head first**_  
_**Fearless**_  
_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**_  
_**Fearless**_

"I don't like the sound of that," I told him as we neared the edge of the cliff.

"Come on. It'll be fun," he urged.

"But...this is plain crazy!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head. "I'm not exactly the type for dinner and a movie."

And it was true. Spies aren't like that. Assassins aren't like that. So I had no room to doubt him as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath...

And jumped off of the cliff and into the crashing waves.

_**So baby drive slow**_  
_**'til we run out of road in this one horse town**_  
_**I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat**_  
_**You put your eyes on me**_  
_**In this moment now capture it, remember it**_

He held his arms out to catch me.

"Just let go, Gallagher Girl."

"No! Are you insane?" I shouted, as my arms started to ache and my feet dangled from the building.

"Yes," he said sarcastically. "Now let go."

"No!"

"I promise I'll catch you."

And I found myself dropping.

_**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**_  
_**You take my hand and drag me head first**_  
_**Fearless**_  
_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**_  
_**Fearless**_

Bex and Macey were laughing. Liz was trying to stop giggling, and Zach was biting his lip.

I pouted and crossed my arms. "You guys are mean."

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Bex choked out.

"Are you insane?" Macey cried, clutching her stomach.

"Insane means you never get bored," Zach pointed out.

_**Well you stood there with me in the doorway**_  
_**My hands shake**_  
_**I'm not usually this way but**_  
_**You pull me in and I'm a little more brave**_  
_**It's the first kiss,**_  
_**It's flawless,**_  
_**Really something,**_  
_**It's fearless.**_

Zach's hand was gripping mine, and I knew right then and there that we'd make it.

There were gunshots behind us, and I heard people screaming.

"Keep moving!" Zach shouted.

"I'm scared," I told him.

He glanced back at me as we ran. "I'll protect you."

_**Oh yeah**_  
_**Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this**_  
_**You take my hand and drag me head first**_  
_**Fearless**_  
_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**_  
_**Fearless**_

As we ducked behind the fallen tree, I tried to catch my breath.

It was quieter in the forest, but you could hear them coming after us.

"This is insane," I whispered.

Zach nodded and peeked over the log. "But insane means we don't get caught."

_**Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this**_  
_**You take my hand and drag me head first**_  
_**Fearless**_

Spies shouldn't fall in love. It's an unspoken rule. But as I stood there with Zach, I could hardly think.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl," he whispered, easing his face closer and closer to my own. "You can't resist forever, you know."

I knew it all too well.

"We can't." I put a hand on his chest to keep him from getting closer. "This is insane."

And at his next words, I found myself falling, and falling hard.

"Love is insane."

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**_  
_**Fearless**_

* * *

**Review?**

**Teaser: ****_"You get your fairy tale, Cammie. But what about me?"_**

**Anybody have song requests? Characters? I might not do your request because I can't get a feel for the song, but I'm trying!**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


End file.
